I knew you were Trouble, Natsu
by ThatGrayFanGirl
Summary: Natsu has returned from his shady 3 year mission. He brings rumours with him, causing the guild to brand him as troublesome. Lisanna refuses to believe this, and when Natsu seemingly falls for her, all thoughts of trouble are washed away in her love for him. But will the rumours and branding prove to be a perfect fit?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Natsu Dragneel was used to girls dropping at his feet, but it had never happened literally. But here he was, walking into the Fairy Tail guild hall, when a girl suddenly dropped to her knees in front of him. Lisanna looked up at him from the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I was just leaving for a mission when I tripped, my apologies Natsu." She stood up and ran off, blushing deeply. Natsu watched her go, his eyes fixated on her.

He had been away on a 3 year mission, and this is how he gets greeted? He scowled darkly and stormed over to the bar, his eyes becoming darker. He could feel everyone's vision fixated on him as he sat down on a stool, radiating anger. He could hear the whispers sweeping through the guild like a contagious bug.

"He seems troublesome now...Something has changed" Oh please, I knew he was trouble when he first joined Fairy Tail" "He's been trouble since he walked in, and he's only been back 5 minutes!"

Natsu couldn't stand this anymore. Hearing all of this around him was only angering him further. He grabbed his bag and growled at Happy to join him as he stormed out of the guild hall after the flustered Lisanna.

Lisanna continued to run away, not wanting to stop. She had seen the look in Natsu's eyes when she had fallen in front of him. Only one word had sprang to mind: Hatred. She batted away the tears forming, not wanting to seem weak. He had changed dramatically in just 3 years, it hurt her heart to think about him this way. As she continued to flee, Mirajane's words to her just seconds before she fell in front of Natsu echoed in her mind.

"I can see it, I know he is trouble, I knew it all along." She had stated after seeing the scars covering Natsu's body. The guild has also heard rumours of Natsu causing havoc in small villages during his quest, the damage ranging from a hole in a wall to a whole village.

"I refuse to believe it Natsu!" Lisanna explained to herself. "I know you are not trouble deep down, and I will prove it!"

She came to a halt when she felt the eyes burning into her like the sun. Lisanna slowly turned around to find Natsu stood there, beckoning her in. She gasped in shock, but followed his silent orders. Without a word of warning, he grabbed her, and his lips crashed down on hers. Taken by surprise, it took Lisanna several seconds to process what was happening, but eventually she began to kiss back. Natsu's lips were warm, his kiss passionate and fiery. She had never been kissed like this before, not even by her ex boyfriend, Laxus. As Natsu pulled away, Lisanna spotted the grin spreading across his face. It screamed 'troublesome.'

Lisanna smirked also. Who said trouble couldn't be fun?


	2. Chapter 2- Betrayal

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Lisanna strolled into the guild hall with new found confidence. Her steps felt lighter, her head clear of all thoughts. Everyone became fixated on her as she skipped to the bar, taking a seat next to the drunken Cana. Lisanna caught Cana glaring at her with decisive eyes as she twirled on the stool, a childish grin planted on her face. After what seemed like an awkward lifetime, Cana finally spoke.

"You seem happy Lissy, what's up?" She made a drunken gesture to Lisanna's smile, which had grown in size since arriving at the guild hall that morning.

Lisanna shrugged. "I just...found my reason to be happy Cana." She stood and skipped away before Cana could question her further. After all, Natsu wanted her to keep them a secret. She would never go against his word. She could feel Cana's daggered eyes digging into her as she calmly fled from the interrogation scene. "I'm sorry Cana, maybe another time," She whispered to herself.

Lisanna found Natsu sat in the darkest corner of the guild. A warm flush began to spread across her cheeks as she remembered his passionate kiss from the night before. She lifted her hand to call him over, excitement and curiosity rushing through her as she pictured their day ahead. As she peered closer, her hand instantly fell to her waist. Natsu was not alone. There, sat on his lap like a little child, was Lucy Heartfilia. Lisanna could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as Natsu playfully tickled her, kissing her neck in the process. Her smile that had once filled the room was gone, along with her complete trust of Natsu. All that remained was her shattered heart and the stench of betrayal. She let out a broken sob, catching Natsu's attention. He looked up from Lucy's chest, noticing the unstable Lisanna stood before him. He cursed under his breath. How had he not noticed her come in? His plan of seducing both her and Lucy had been going as scheduled, why was Lisanna here and not on a mission? He scowled as she began to cry at the sight in front of her, a look of hurt and betrayal on her face.

"Hey Lisanna, I can expla-" He was cut off by Lisanna's emotional cry.

"Do I mean anything to you Natsu? Does that kiss mean anything to you? Does my love mean anything? Wait don't answer that, I already know the answer." She turned and fled before Natsu could get another word in. If any sound could be heard at that moment in the guild hall, it would have been the sound of Lisanna's heart shattering into pieces. Mirajane dashed out from behind the bar and began to chase the fleeing Lisanna. Before she left, she gave Natsu a menacing glare.

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in, Natsu Dragneel. Don't even attempt to come near my sister after today, unless you favour being snapped like a twig." Without, Mirajane was gone in a flurry of pink dress and white hair.

The whole guild sat in silence, their eyes glued to Natsu and Lucy. Feeling the weight of pressure upon her shoulders, Lucy quickly scrambled onto her feet, her eyes not leaving the floor. Natsu didn't say a word. His dark eyes were fixated on the doors Lisanna and Mirajane had fled through. Not knowing what to say, Lucy bowed her head in apology and scurried away, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Everyone's attention was now on the unreadable dragon slayer.

Natsu's dark eyes became filled with rage as he through the chair he was once sat on across the guild, sending it crashing into the wall above Levy's head. With a small yelp, Levy ducked under the table, frightened by the sudden movements of the enraged Salamander. The whole guild soon followed Levy's actions, not wanting to get in the way of a angered beast. Wendy silently cried into Romeo's shoulders as Natsu stormed out of the guild. 3 years had changed Natsu for the worst, for instead of the kind hearted, rosy cheeked boy he had been, there was a cold hearted, angered beast. He left the guild hall without another word, for nothing had to be said to understand. Natsu was upset, and someone was about to feel it.

Lisanna sat under the cherry blossom tree, sobbing uncontrollably. Her love for Natsu had been thrown back in her face by the man herself, as if she was just a used tissue. She closed her eyes as she continued to cry. Not wanting to face anyone for what felt like a lifetime, Lisanna curled into a ball and cried herself to sleep as the cherry blossoms scattered throughout the forest around her.

She awoke to the sound of batting wings. As she slowly opened her eyes, she discovered a worried Natsu and Happy sat across from her, holding a single flower. She scrambled back in shock and fear, not wanting to face Natsu. But her actions were futile, for Natsu pulled her into a hug before she was able to stand.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear as she silently cried into his shoulder. "I don't know what I was thinking, Lucy sprang at me, a-and I-I did-" His jumbled up sentence was interrupted by Lisanna pressing her lips to his. Natsu instantly responded by bringing her closer, kissing her as passionately as he had done the day before. All of Lisanna's hurt instantly washed away in the kiss, her feelings resurfacing. She had seen the remorse in Natsu's eyes, and that was all it took for her to forgive him.

"I know you're not trouble Natsu, I just know it."

Somewhere, deeper in the forest, an unconscious Mirajane led in the basement of Natsu's forest cottage, all doors locked, with her hands and knees tied. She wasn't going to ruin his plan. Not today, not ever.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lisa-chan!"

Lisanna awoke to Cana bounding over to her. She lifted her head slowly, looking around at her surroundings. A large cherry blossom tree loomed over her as children played in the nearby playground. She had fallen asleep in Magnolia park whilst working on the 'missing' posters for Mira. It had been three days since Mira had disappeared, and the emptiness in Lisanna's heart had continued to grow. She batted away the tears as Cana fell in front her, breathing heavily from the run. Tears streamed down her face, but all Lisanna could focus on was the large grin planted on her flushed face.

"Lisa-chan, Mira's been found! She wandered into the guild hall 10 minutes ago! She's saf-" Lisanna didn't give Cana time to finish, she was already rushing past her to the guild hall, her heart thumping with anticipation of seeing her sister. She burst through the hall's doors, drawing everyone's attention away from Mira, who was sat at the bar. Everyone stared at Lisanna, waiting for her to react. She let out an excited squeal as she practically leapt across the room, hugging Mira with all of her might. Tears ran uncontrollably down her cheeks as she tried to speak. Mira just sat there, taking it all in. When Lisanna had control of her emotions once again, she let go of her newly returned sister, a warm smile slowly growing. But Mira's eyes weren't warm, neither was she smiling.

"Wh-who are you?" Mira asked.

Lisanna felt as if her world had shattered into a million pieces as Mira's words registered. She looked around for moral support, but nobody could look her in the eye. The smile that had slowly been growing was now gone, replaced by the uncontrollable tears. Unable to get over the shock, Lisanna began to shake, her sobs become loud and painful. Elfman put his arm around Mira's shoulders and led her away, as the other guild members began to creep towards Lisanna hastily, unsure what to do.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY YOU HEARTLESS BASTARDS!" Bellowed an angry voice.

Natsu stormed past everyone and without hesitation, he scooped the hysterical Lisanna into his arms and carried her out of the guild hall. He could feel everyone's eyes on him as they left, and he couldn't help but smirk. Lisanna was all his now. His plan was going perfectly. Who was to stop him now? A certain person crossed his mind, but he instantly shook away the thought as Lisanna's sobs began to die down. She looked up at him with her ocean blue eyes, and for a split second, Natsu forgot everything he had done. All he could think about was how beautiful her eyes were.

"Snap out of it Natsu, she's just another pawn!" He shook his head slightly to dismiss the thought. After all, how could he fall in love with a mere pawn? It's not like she would love him anyway, after finding out what he had done to her precious sister Mira.

"N-natsu-kun? Where are we going? Are you ok?" Lisanna asked, worry in her frail voice.

"Ugh, so many questions, just give it a rest!" He thought to himself.

He didn't say a word as he continued to run through Magnolia, eventually reaching a small cottage on the outskirts of the city. He silently carried her in, and shut the door. He smirked to himself. Mira had done perfectly, traumatising Lisanna with her loss of memory. Now it was his turn to take the reigns on this game.

Now he could have some fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Game's over**

**(So sorry this is late guys, I forgot about it ;_; )**

Lisanna awoke the next morning, a cold sweat breaking out upon her body. She frantically looked around to gather her surroundings, panic ensuing inside her distressed mind. Her vision blurred as she began to recollect her memories of last night, all of them still jumbled up. She reached for head, but felt a pull on her arm. She snapped her head to the side in alarm, and gasped in horror as she gazed upon the rope tying her to the rickety bed. Her immediate reaction was to pull at it, but the rope would not let up. She looked around once again, and let out a muffled cry as she spotted none other than Natsu Dragneel sleeping soundly in the corner. With one last tug, Lisanna broke free, and in a flurry of bed sheets, clambered up the stairs and out of the basement. She burst into what seemed like the living room, and collapsed on the floor in a flood of tears.

"W-why? W-why did you do this Natsu? You were different...this isn't you!" She silently whispered to herself. Uncontrollable tears were streaming down her face as she crawled towards the door, her hand desperately reaching for the handle. A dark shadow burst through the door, and stared down at Lisanna, who was now backing away slowly. Before she could react, the mysterious figure was hugging her tightly.

"He won't hurt you anymore, I'm sorry it took me so long to free myself." The voice was soothing, kind...and instantly recognizable. Lisanna instantly pushed Natsu away, crawled over to the corner, and continued to cry. Natsu stood there, covered in cuts and bruises with a confused look on his face. That was when the other Natsu emerged from the basement. His hair was slowly turning black as rage overtook him. The real Natsu flashed Lisanna a reassuring look, then pounced into battle without a word. The fake Natsu was sent crashing into the wall as Lisanna watched in utter shock.

"TWO NATSU'S?!" She thought to herself. "Am I dreaming?" She clutched the bed sheets tighter as the fight ensued.

(Explanation is next chapter guys)

*FLASHBACK*

"I'll see you soon, Lisanna-chan!" Natsu cheered as he left the guild. Lisanna stood at the guild doors, trying to hide the tears with a fake smile as she waved Natsu goodbye. She didn't even notice Mirajane come up behind her as Natsu faded into the crowd.

"Don't worry, he'll be back Lisanna. Quests don't last forever." Mira's reassuring words turned Lisanna's smile into something genuine as she turned around and headed back into the guild hall. Natsu turned around to take one last look at his family's home. A single tear slid down his cheek as he saw the beautiful smile upon Lisanna's face. "Don't you worry Lisanna, I will be back...and I will tell you how I truly feel. I promise, my love.." He watched Lisanna walk in with her sister, then reluctantly set off. This quest could make or break him, but he needed the money. Not just for him, but for his future, which he wanted Lisanna to be a part of.

Unknown to Natsu, he was being watched from the shadows.

"Natsu Dragneel...Your life and girl will be mine." Midnight smirked darkly as he faded into the shadows.

***PRESENT TIME***

"YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO NOT ONLY MY LIFE, BUT TO LISANNA." Natsu roared as his body exploded into flames. "You hurt the one I loved...you will not be leaving here in one piece."

Lisanna smiled to herself slightly. "That's the Natsu I know."


	5. Chapter 5- Happy Ending

Natsu was fired up. He could feel his anger radiating around him as he came face to face with Midnight. The dark haired villain before him flashed a beckoning smirk as his eyes darted to Lisanna. Natsu looked over at her and she flashed him a smile. His heart shattered. The pain behind that smile was as clear as day, and it only spurred him even more. Without another thought, Natsu lunged towards Midnight, his fists alight with flames, crackling and burning furiously. Midnight easily dodged. His magic may be weak due to the extended transformation, but even a common fool could have dodged Natsu's rage attack. The smirk that was developing upon Midnight's face was suddenly hit right back off by a solid right hook. Stars flashed before his eyes, but he could make out a figure dressed in red, radiating a purple aura. Mirajane stood next to Natsu, her anger competing with his. Natsu couldn't help himself as he smugly smirked, his confidence restored. Mirajane flashed Lisanna a sympathetic smile, with a hint of sorrow. Lisanna smiled back, fighting back the tears.

***20 MINUTES EARLIER***

Mirajane let out a pained cry as she clutched her head and fell to the floor. Everyone was gathered around her in a split second, but Elfman kept them away as Mira cried into his arms. This continued for what seemed like an eternity, but just 10 minutes later Mirajane stood up. Silence filled the room as the guild waited for her next move.

"I'm heading out. Lisanna is in trouble, and I have a score to settle with a certain someone." She announced.

In a blur of white hair and pink dress, Mira was gone out of the door.

***PRESENT TIME***

"You shouldn't anger a demon Midnight." Mira threatened the enemy as she circled him. "We have little control when we're annoyed!" She lunged forward, sending him crashing into the wall with one kick. Natsu followed suit, punching him through the wall with a fiery fist.

"You'll pay for what you've done to me, to Mira, but most importantly, what you've done to Lisanna!" Natsu's rage took over as he continually punched Midnight, with just a second between each punch.

***FLASHBACK***

"Natsu Dragneel I believe?" Natsu turned to face the person behind the voice that echoed through the alleyway. He came face to face with a hooded figure, dressed in black boots and an old brown cloak. His danger sensors were ringing in his head, but Natsu ignored them. He was curious now.

"That is my name, now who the heck are you and why do you want me?" Natsu tried to contain himself from ripping the hood off as the figure let out a disturbed laugh, its white teeth flashing in the moonlight as he smirked.

"You don't need to know who I am. You won't be seeing me much. Actually, you won't be seeing anyone much." Before Natsu could react, an unbearable pain coursed through his body and he crumpled to the floor a broken man.

Midnight pulled down his hood, still smirking. He tied up Natsu's hurt body and carried him away into the night, laughing like a mad man as he faded into the shadows.

***PRESENT TIME***

Midnight's beaten body lay on the ground, motionless. Natsu loomed over it, breathing heavily. Mira and Lisanna grabbed him and took him away silently as the royal army surrounded Midnight.

The walk home was silent. Lisanna clung to the bedsheets that had now become a makeshift dress as she tried to hide her pain from walking barefoot. Mirajane led the way, she had said sorry to Lisanna, but had been silent since. Lisanna looked at Natsu's back as he walked directly in front of her. Without any second thoughts, Lisanna flung her arms around him and cried into his back.

"I'm sorry I thought you hurt me...I've betrayed you Natsu...I'm sorry...I-I love you Natsu!" Her words were barely heard over her choking sobs. Mirajane looked back at them, speechless. Natsu stood there, silently crying.

"I have longed to hear those words for so long...even if I don't deserve them...I can't reject them.." He whispered. He swirled around, sweeping Lisanna off her feet in the process.

"Let's go home Lisanna, you're only just making these bed sheets work." Lisanna giggled as Natsu grinned like an idiot.

Mirajane watched, smiling herself. Her sister was happy, what more could she want?

"You may have been trouble in the past Natsu, but it seems love has changed you." Mirajane whispered to herself as she joined the two love birds.


End file.
